The Offbeats goes to the Movies/Leah gets Grounded
Transcript Betty anne Bongo: Hello, i'm betty anne bongo Tommy: Hi, i'm tommy. Repunzil: hi, i'm repunzil. August: and hi, i'm august. And today, let’s get SallyJones1998 grounded! Betty Anne bongo: I agree with you, August! (at the outside) Tommy: Hey kid, guess who stole our friend? SallyJones1998: can I please get Johnny Test on DVD? Tommy: (Kevin seal voice) NO! (Normal voice) You just got that for stealing our video cameras for no reason! SallyJones1998: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gfourtx: Oh my God, Sally Jones! I can't believe that you stole anybody's stuff! that's it, you are so grounded for an extra 65 weeks! This means no Johnny Test, no Save-Ums, no HI-5, no Adult shows and movies, and further more! You will also have more punishments to do! let's go home right now!!!!!!!!! SallyJones1998: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! I JUST WANTED TO WATCH JOHNNY TEST, SAVE-UMS, AND HI-5!!!!!!!!!! NOT HAVE PUNISHMENTS!!!!!!!!!! Betty Anne bongo: Great work, team! thank you for grounding SallyJones1998! she deserves it! now what should we do? Repunzil: I got it! let's go to the Cineworld to see kablam’s birthday extravaganza starring us! August: That‘s a great idea, Repunzil! let's go! (at the cineworld) Horace N. Buggy: Andy Panda, how dare you watch Pride and Prejudice and Zombies, you were supposed to watch anything else. Because It’s for good films, so you did not, no Ice Age trilogy on DVD for you! when you get home, I will change it from Ice Age Trilogy on FX to Barney and Friends on PBS Kids! Andy Panda: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Movie Clerk: Welcome to the cineworld, what movie would you like to see? Betty Anne bongo: Can me, Tommy, Repunzil And August have four tickets to see our birthday extravaganza please? Movie Clerk: OK, that would be five dollars. Repunzil: Here's five dollars. Movie Clerk: yes! And ok, here you go! ALL: Thanks! Betty Anne bongo: Oh boy, Guys, this is going to be a great special. Come on, guys! Let's go watch that, oh, I forgot, the chairs will move when the special was playing, I signed that up! (So the offbeats went off to the auditorium. Then they arrived at the auditorium (4dx), saw some people who already sat in their seats and then they sat together, and they were ready to watch their own birthday extravaganza) Betty Anne bongo: This is gonna be fun, also, when a new song gets in, the chairs will move Tommy: Yeah, it certainly is. They’ll be funny shorts starring us Repunzil: Yeah, four classic shorts and one new short, the twig, too much attention for September, paddleball world record, the sprain and a new song August: I agree! they are from a little dab’ll do ya, art + science = fun, better than a poke in the eye and the kids of summer (the screen Plays the pre reel loop) betty Anne bongo: And wow, those young guys and girls enjoying the film, and the words below says welcome to the world of more, make sure you turn off your phone and enjoy the film without talking or texting tommy: yeah, but what will happen if they don’t turn their phone off? repunzil: tell us tommy: they’ll get kicked out, and also, a cinema worker will tell them (Kevin seal voice) GET OUT OF THE CINEMA! repunzil: and that says want more? Welcome to unlimited, with someone holding a unlimited card (the pre reel loop finishes, then the digital cinema media laughter opening, while the commercials are playing, Leah walks up to the Offbeats) Leah: Guys, Take me to see h&j and the searching of the kablammy wand august: No! Leah: Why not? Tommy: Because that film was already came out Leah: kids, you two better take me to see Henry and june and the searching of the kablammy wand! Repunzil: (Kevin seal voice) LEAH, BE QUIET! August: (Kevin seal voice) OR I WILL CALL YOUR PARENTS! Leah: Repunzil, August, i had it! I do not want to see your stupid birthday extravaganza! Now get lost! attacks August, then strangles him August: guys, help! Repunzil: What's wrong? August: Leah attacked me and strangled me, now I can’t Breathe!! Betty Anne bongo: (Kevin seal voice) LEAH, I’M CALLING YOUR PARENTS ON THE PHONE! Leah: Betty Anne, no! parents walk up to Leah Betty Anne bongo: Here come your parents! Leah's mom: Leah, how dare you attack August! You know he is a good inventor of the group! That's it! You are grounded until further notice! Leah's dad: That means no children shows for you. You can only watch shows that are old school Leah's mom: When we get home, when i turn on the television, i will change it to Hey Arnold on Nickelodeon from The Secret Show on Qubo. and her parents walk away from the theater Leah: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!! Betty Anne: Now we can watch our birthday extravaganza. With guests Octavia Selena alexandru, Eliza Harrison-Dine, Hattie Gotobed, Asher angel, Ben wilby, Mya-lecia naylor, Aiden Gallagher, Lizzy greene, Nadeem martell And Breanna yde! also Alex Lange, madison beer and griffin Gluck will perform the Offbeats theme in rap style Tommy, Repunzil And August: Yeah, Betty Anne! Offbeats birthday extravaganza starts Betty Anne bongo: our birthday extravaganza was starting! August: What are we waiting for? Let's watch our birthday extravaganza starring us!